


So, What do you say? (Kuvaida AU)

by Claire_Cooper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cooper/pseuds/Claire_Cooper
Summary: Yep this is another Kuvira/Kaida Alternate Universe story. This story has an alternate twist where Kaida still lives in Zaofu but is still unhappy with her living arrangements and how she is treated amongst the people of Zaofu. In this AU instead of Kuvira convincing Bataar Jr. She convinces Kaida whether it's because they like each other or she sees her following her much easier then most to convince to join her revolution is up for debate.Once again this is also from Kaida's Point of View.Kaida (c)) MeKuvira (c) Nickelodeon





	So, What do you say? (Kuvaida AU)

Kaida's P.O.V. 

 

I had honestly expected today to be like every other day, avoiding studies, avoiding my brothers and yes even aunt Suyin. Bataar Jr. was even bugging me. I finally found a place to relax and just enjoy the day- or so she thought. "Kaida get down here!" She jumped sitting up quickly looking down seeing a young woman dressed in uniform." Oh no Aunt Su has sent the head of the guards after me oh dear I really must be in trouble.." I said with sarcasm just dripping off of me.

 

Kuvira merely snorted and shook her head." Come on lazy bones I'm serious, look Suyin has a visitor well two.. and I figured you'd like to see them." She said not hinting to who it was which is exactly her plan, she always got her way when peeking to my curiosity." Damn it she's good." I muttered to myself as I jumped down from the roof landing rather easily." Okay what's so important that you had to drag me from my oh so important nap..?" I questioned doing my best not to seem interested.

 

It fails of course and Kuvira just chuckles at my effort to hide it." Relax look the guest is just the president of Republic city.. and his right hand man if you catch my drift.. air nation." She said nudging me. I stop for a moment. My father was not aware of my existence as far as I knew. "I suppose I could do a little change and meet you down there, you mind if I borrow your old suit." I asked and Kuvira merely grinned at me." I'd be insulted if you didn't, it actually looks good on you." She teased. I did my best to hide whatever blush may have lingered on my face but it was for nothing I knew she saw but she said nothing." Yeah, yeah real charmer you are.. go I'll catch up." I called as I ran towards Kuvira's old room. Seeing a few things around even an old picture of her and Bataar jr. "Ugh.. glad that didn't last long." I said as I shook my head ignoring the fact she had the picture to begin with.

 

It was easy to find her old armor her helmet still never fit well but it covered my eyes and that was all I needed. By the time I got to the counsel doors I could hear the faint muttering of my aunt disagreeing with what, I didn't really know. I knocked upon the door and stepped in, Su didn't seem to mind when she found out it was me she said nothing but I could tell everyone else wanted too though Su kept there minds on another topic. They wanted her to rule the earth nation, she couldn't help but think how pretty awesome that would be, what shocked her was that Suyin refused stating that she wanted no part of it, it would only cause a bigger riot. Kuvira wasn't too happy with her answer either but the conversation was quickly shot down and by the looks of it Kuvira wasn't happy.

 

I did my best to talk to her that night but she just seemed out of it." Kuvira don't take it personally you know aunt Su hates getting involved in world affairs that aren't her own.." I had said not realizing how right I was." You're right." She said but went quiet as if thinking to herself." Okay iron head what's going on in that brain of yours you only think when you go silent." She partly joked. "What if-..what if I did it.." She said and it caught me off guard." What if you did what?" I found myself asking. Kuvira looked over at me as if she had been hit with a bolt of lightning and lived." What if I go to help the kingdoms.. I can do so much good and help those who are less fortunate then I." She said sounding a tad interested and even excited." I can unite the colonies again, make the earth nation better again Kaida can't you see it!?" She said smiling at her.

 

I will be the first to admit I have never seen her smile that way in a long time and it did seem like an impossible not to smile in return." If anyone could help them Kuvira it's you.. you're a great leader I mean look how great you rule these guards.." She said as she moved sitting herself down at the edge of the wait pool." I just realize how much time we're going to be spending away from each other." I admitted." I mean with you being head of the guard, and the dancing kinda put us on ends this just migh-" I was cut off wen she looked over at me and spoke. "Well funny you should mention that.." She said as she moved next to me wrapping her arm around my shoulder." I was thinking you'd come with me, we could do it together." She suggested which caught me off guard I knew nothing about world affairs so I wasn't sure what help I would be." How would I possibly be of any help to you. I am not exactly a peaceful negotiator type." I admitted though it wasn't exactly a lie I've sat in on meetings and such and I swear I was nearly put to sleep in a lot of them.

 

Kuvira chuckled." Look I need some people I know I can trust okay and what better then you someone who knows me better then anyone trusts me with her secrets just as I trust you with mine, we can get out of here see the world, the entire earth nation will thank us.. look I know you don't exactly have the best history with Zaofu but if we do this they can't say anything bad about you ever again, we can make this world better together." She told me and strangely enough I started to believe her. "So what do you say Kaida, come help me fix the earth nation and we can make this world better together, without Suyin, without the avatar, we can prove to be better then any dignitary they'd try to put in that rotten old queen's place.." She stated smirking a little." So what do you say..?" She asked me once more as she took a step back from me.

 

What do I say, a chance to start over. A chance to make me look better and a chance to prove to all these Zaofu and anyone who thought I was lesser then them that I was better, that I was stronger." What do I say.." I questioned back to her before chuckling." I say just try and stop me from coming with you." I stated proudly as I took her hand in my own gripping it tightly. From that moment on things changed between us, we worked together behind my aunts back constantly and other members of her guard we're more then happy to help or at least help Kuvira, but that didn't matter. I did not care on there opinions for me all I cared about was hers and she trusted me just as I did her. We did sadly have to rely on Bataar Jr.'s help but Kuvira handled most of that. I made it my job to make sure they spent as little time together as possible, I was not going to lose my best friend to him, not again.

 

When Suyin finally found out and confronted Kuvira she gazed at me with a look of disappointment I had never seen before and for a few brief moments I felt guilty but it was only brief and after that it was gone. That night Kuvira and I left with some of Suyin's troops and Varrick to take on the earth nation and bring peace to it once again. From that day on I was Kuvira's right hand, No one ever got in her way, no one ever crossed her and most of all no one was ever as close to her as I was. No one was going to stop us from this mission even if it meant we had to lose family in the process.

End..? (Debating if I should continue this.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes as I said before bad grammar, yada yada. I'm doing the best I can.


End file.
